Diaries
by Kazahana Yukina
Summary: A diary is not just a simple notebook in wherein one writes his or her experiences. It is perhaps the only thing that knows the deepest trends of your heart. Naruto X Hinata; AU-Konoha High School


**I thank that person for sending me a text message that in turn gave me the idea for this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yukina doesn't, in any way, own any of the characters mentioned in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>DIARIES<strong>

"_Dear diary…."_

Hinata twirled the pen fluidly around her fingers as she stared down on the blank page of the notebook before her.

"Hinata, aren't you coming?"

Raising her head to the sound of the voice, she smiled sheepishly and shook her head in response. "Not today Tenten. Thanks for the offer though."

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion but also understanding of her indirect request, Tenten nodded her head, offering to tell Neji about Hinata's petition.

Smiling once more in gratitude, Hinata watched as Tenten hoisted her bag up her shoulder and her familiar form walk to the door then disappearing behind it.

The sky was already turning bright orange, with the clouds emanating the colors they reflected from the sun. It was such a pretty sight to behold especially because it was coupled with the song of the unrestrained birds hovering happily in the painted sky. Behind the classroom door, Hinata could practically make out the words of the conversations of the students now making their way to the school gates. Some were happy; some were teasing; the boys were planning yet another game session and many other more that she deemed unworthy of her attention right now.

Turning back to the blank page of paper lying neatly on her table, once again Hinata fiddled the pen between her fingers, searching for appropriate words to start her writing. She hadn't been one for mediocrity that is why a simple writing of the day's recollection was not an exception.

Moreover, this particular recollection not only brought her a mental block but also a squeezing feeling inside that she knew very well to be hopelessness. As her mind yet again searched for words that would be give a good start, she remembered the scene again, and _again _it broke her a little more inside.

Sighing at her pathetic state, coupled with the wearied feeling brought to her by the long day, she laid the pen's tip on the first line of the blank page, letting her hand do all the work and not minding the quality of the words anymore:

_Dear Diary,_

_ You know what? I saw him yet again today. Yes, HIM: the school's famous soccer player that I admit I have fallen for these last few years. I saw him passing by the same hallway I was walking in. I didn't know anything better to do so instead I looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice me. True enough, he passed by me nonchalantly making me contemplate on the pitiful feelings that I have._

_ I'm so pathetic am I not? After all, under what circumstances would he notice me? He is a famous varsity member of the school while I am just a shy, secretive geek. _

_He'll never notice me._

Finishing her small reflection, she sighed audibly, looking out the window wistfully. After a minute of contemplation or so, she deemed her doings highly unproductive and so she tidied up her things, hoisted the bag and headed out home.

* * *

><p>"YOU DIMWITTED DOG BREATH BETTER GET YOUR UGLY FACE SHOWN OR ELSE-"<p>

Kiba clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a guffaw that threatened to come out. In his hiding place, he could clearly see Naruto fuming out in anger as he rampaged on his threats about killing Kiba by strangulation if he doesn't come out soon.

Rolling his eyes as if saying _As if Naruto could do that to me, _Kiba looked back on his hands which held a not-too-tidy small, green notebook that was the cause of all Naruto's uproar.

Sitting comfortably but silently lest he be caught, Kiba furrowed his eyebrows and let the curiosity get the better of him. This notebook had been in the possession of Naruto for who-knows-when. As far as all of he and his friends know, Naruto kept it for something important. For what something important is beyond their knowledge to understand.

So here is how it came to this uproar: it was for unknown reason that Kiba suddenly decided to play a prank against the exuberant blonde. Next thing all of them knew, Kiba was holding the notebook up in the air, running for his dear life as a very (as in very) angry and flustered Naruto chased after him, yelling for the returning of what was stolen.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kiba blinked once or twice as he leafed through the pages, squinting his eyes just to understand the messy handwriting a rebel of the boy had.

Turning to the latest page, he was rather surprised to find out that the writing weren't as undecipherable as the past entries, but carefully written. Pulling the notebook nearer to his eyes and ducking down, he began to read.

After a few minutes, he placed the notebook down, his eyes emanating something as close to what one would call pride, tease and mirth. Chuckling, Kiba shook his head, stood up and let his feet lead the way to the corner of the basketball court where the blonde was still howling out Kiba's nickname.

"Oi Naruto, here's your notebook!"

…

…

…

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hey! Guess what? I saw her yet again! You know, the pretty girl with lavender eyes and long blue hair? It was after our soccer practice when I saw her walking in the same hallway as mine. I was so happy that finally, after all those years, I finally have a chance to greet her. But you know what? As I tried to smile, she looked away. And we passed by each other as if the other never existed._

_ Even though it breaks me to admit this, but yes, she's the one who has gotten my eye. However, it's still so sad to know that she's impossible to be mine. After all, how would she notice someone like me? I'm just a random guy who just happens to be good at kicking a soccer ball. She's a renowned scholar in our school. _

_She'll never notice me._

* * *

><p><strong>Yukina thanks you for taking a few minutes of your time in reading her story.<strong>

**=)**


End file.
